lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
To Find a Princess/Gallery
Screenshots To find a princess.png Nep time.png You wana me to read goldilocks and the three bears.png No book. Song..png Iris with a book.PNG Um....png Teddy bear.png Twinkle, twinkle little star..png Toys.png Flying toys.png Little girl's mother.png Nathaniel places a tray of two macaroons and coffee on a table.png Iris remember her weird cases.png Little Iris in bathroom.png Ducks.png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess.png Nathaniel laughs.png Sad iris.jpg Iris look at Nathaniel.png Nataniel places his right hand on top of Iris.png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess (2).png Iris takes the flyer and reads it.png Iris places the flyer aside on the table.png Nathaniel grabs Iris`s left wrist and hands back the flyer.png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess (3).png Nathaniel look at Iris.png Iris walks on the sidewalk deep in thought.png Iris stopping in front of a lamp post.png Iris runs along the pier.png Iris looks at the crumpled flyer.png Iris decides to audition.png Theater.png Iris is groaning.png Unnamed Female contestant.png Auriana groans at the contestant's singing.png Amaru groans and covering his ears.png Auriana whispers to Talia.png Talia stands up.png Auriana talks with Talia.png Amaru looks at stage.png Amaru.png Amaru waves his hands.png Amaru trys to draw attention.png Auriana pushes Talia down to the seat.png Iris2.jpg Iris is taking the microphone..png Talia closes her ears.png Iris starts singing.png Pink sparkles begins to appear in the theater.png Iris sings.png A burst of pink energy.png The crystal glows pink.png Gramorr grunts when he senses Iris' magic.png Amaru groans as he climbs up the broken table.png LR EP101-10.05.14.14-e1413889767521.jpg Iris sees Talia, Amaru, and Auriana's disheveled appearance caused by the explosion.png Ariana looks at Talia.png Iris runs through the streets panting..png Iris stops at a lamp post to exhale deeply.png Iris sees Mephisto and Praxina.png Iris dodges Prixina`s crystal.png Praxina and Mephisto follow Iris.png Mephisto is blasting a car up in the air that Iris hid behind.png Iris is behind the crystal.jpg Mephisto laughs.png Mephisto chases Iris into a dead end after casting multiple offensive spells with Praxina.png Praxina and Mephisto prepares to cast a spell at Iris.png Iris closed her eyes.png Ahh!.png Mephisto feels Iris' power pushing him and Praxina back.png Talia smiles.png Talia stretches out her hand to Iris when Amaru landed.png Amaru flies toward the sky.png Auriana faces toward Iris.png Amaru flies away.png Mephisto teleports away.png Amaru flies over the islands.png Cave alcove.png Iris grunts as she tries to get off from Amaru.png Okay, what is going on.png Amaru transforms back to his original form.png Auriana picks up Amaru and squeezes him in a tight hug.png It may be difficult for you to believe this.png You have a very great destiny..png Auriana interrupts Talia.png Runes appears in the cave.png Runes cover the cave.png Ephedia.png Woah! Where are we.png Auriana appears next to Iris.png Auriana shows Iris a vision of the throne room.png The King and Queen of Ephedia.png Iris sees a vision of Gramorr.png The Queen defeat by Gramorr.png Gramorr betrayed the rulers and took the throne for himself..png Gramorr tried to take the Queen's crown.png The Queen's crown was possessed of great magic,stored in oracle gems.png Tumblr nrpqbb4MyY1rsghfro1 500.gif It would have been disastrous if Gramorr had been able to use them for his evil purposes..jpg These oracle gems were scattered, and sent to Earth to be kept safe from Gramorr..png Gramorr looks at crown.png The Queen and Baby Iris.png Queen of Ephedia holds baby Iris on her arms.png Talia confirms the Iris`words.png It breaks my heart that you'll grow up, and I won't see it but it must be done, for your safety..png If that's me, then that means....png You were sent to Earth to keep you safe from Gramorr, until you were old enough, and strong enough.png Use your powers to defeat him.png Iris looks at the ground in thought.png Auriana hugs Iris from behind.png I was adopted by my Aunt Ellen.png My real parents were royalty.png Iris turns toward Talia and Auriana.png We can concentrate on training you to use your powers to defeat Gramorr.png Your voice is a merely one aspect of your powers.png Yeah, and we figured out that on Earth, the easiest way to find you was to set up auditions for a band..png I thought it would be super fun.png The oracle gems that were sent to Earth will allow us to return to Ephedia and defeat Gramorr, when you're ready..png What am I supposed to tell my Aunt Ellen.png Talia puts a hand on Iris' shoulder.png Nobody you want to keep safe.png Throne room.png Two large crystals appears on the ground, revealing an image of Mephisto and Praxina in their respective pillar.png Banes growls.png Gramorr yells loudly.png Stop the princesses.png No matter what, they must not get the oracle gems.png Outside of Aunt Ellen's House.png Iris hugs Aunt Ellen.png This is Talia and Auriana, they're exchange students.png Aunt Ellen speaks loudly to Talia and Auriana.png What country are you from.png Auriana says where she comes from.png They're from teeny tiny countries.png Welcome!.png Aunt Ellen.png Iris locks her bedroom door.png Do what to my what.png Iris screams happily.png We all have a magical dress.png Iris makes a small triumphant pose.png One, make it shorter....png Auriana pumps her arm in the air.png Iris strikes a dramatic pose.jpg Talia corrects Iris.png Iris notices that nothing happened.png Iris holds her pendant.png I can't even pronounce it!.png The princesses runs outside of the house.png Iris gasps at the sight.png Mephisto and Praxina appear.png Iris jumps out of the way from Praxina and Mephisto's spell.png Talia tries to get up.png Talia and Auriana casts Crystal Retrocium in front of the twins.png Crystal Retrosum S01E01 2.png Crystal Retrosum S01E01 3.png Praxina Speaks about Talia.png Mephisto and Praxina turns toward Talia and Auriana.png Praxina laughs with a hand positioned near her mouth.png Praxina groans and jumps out of the way from Talia's spell.png Should I laugh at you instead.png Praxina immobilizes Talia's feet onto the ground with a spell.png Ateruina S01E01.png Ateruina + Crystarmum S01E01.png Auriana casts Crystarmum to block the twin's attack.png Mephisto smiles wickedly.png Iris hugs her knees to her chest.png Iris' pendant glows brightly.png Iris` pendant glows brighter.png Iris transformed into her magical dress.png Iris blushes when she saw her reflection on the car's window.png Mephisto sees Iris running toward him and laughs.png Iris kicks Mephisto's leg.png Praxina is seeing Mephisto got kicked.png Iris (transformed).jpg Talia frees from crystal.png Crystal Colidum S01E01.png Crystal Colidum S01E01 2.png Crystal Colidum S01E01 3.png Talia and Auriana casts Crystal Colighdom.png Praxina hides behind the roof.png Mephisto trips Iris onto the grass.png Ow!.png Mephisto and Praxina are angry.png Iris regroups with Auriana and Talia.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01.png Talia screams Xeris.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01 2.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01 3.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01 4.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01 (5).png Crystal Luxtra S01E01 6.png An image of Efidia appears.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01 7.png Aunt Ellen's house.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01 8.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01 9.png The twins crashes through the fence and gets blasted into the sky.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01 11.png Tumblr nbkhfjf5Mh1tpb85to1 500.gif Iris is lifting a hand up.png Tumblr ndzdroIuqN1tpb85to6 r1 400.gif I guess you don't know that one.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-13h17m50s167.png Iris touches a crystallized Aunt Ellen.png Crystal Solvenda S01E01.png Crystal Solvenda S01E01 2.png Talia is casting Crystal Solvenda.png Crystal Solvenda S01E01 3.png Crystal Solvenda S01E01 4.png Aunt Ellen were freed from Praxina's spell.png Iris hugs surprised aunt Ellen while laughing.png Uh, we were practicing!.png How fun!.png Used to be in a band when I was in high school.png The Princesses on dock.png You activated it when your most powerful magic manifested.png My Aunt Ellen, and the two of you and I wanted to save them.png Auriana hugs Iris.png 158Talia pulls Auriana away.png And don't forget the best part.png Auriana whispers.png Yeah, I'll finally be able to sing without weird stuff happening!.png Iris sings parts of BFF.png Category:Gallery